Getting Started in Magick 4
'''[[Getting Started in Magick 1|Return To Index]]''' '''Moving on With Energy Magick''' REVIEW Remember that Real Magick is all around you and also in you, Remember that we have been taught to ‘tune out’ the paranormal as nonsense ever since we were quite young and encouraged to be practical and only physical beings. We need to retrain ourselves to be sensitive to paranormal energies In the first part of the last lesson you learned how to quiet your mind using the simple Crutch. Eventually you will be able to turn your active thoughts off and focus on doing the paranormal. In the second part of the last lesson you learned how to feel the energy force within you. Don’t try to do feats with it yet. There are more steps to learn first '''What You Can Achieve NOW''' You are regaining lost sensitivity to the magickal and paranormal and you will start to notice an increase in; '''Heightened Perception''' You will become more aware of other energy beings around you and when their interest is directed toward you. Remember my previous story of knowing when someone is staring at you in a crowded room? You will not become telepathic and read minds but your perception of feelings and emotions around you will become gradually heightened. You will recognize moods and feelings and often will know when someone is telling the truth or lying. You will become more perceptive of other creatures and animals. In the movie Kung Fu the master tells the young student regarding CHI sensitivity; “You are aware of the loud things and moving things around you, but do you not sense the grasshopper at your feet?” Yes you may even be sensitive enough to perceive insects and fish. '''Heightened Discernment''' Okay you will begin to experience heightened perception the more you meditate, but what can you do about it, with what you know already? “Well being forewarned is being forearmed.” You will learn to recognize and trust your intuition to warn you of threats. Remember that person looking at you in the crowded room? Along with being aware you will be able to discern their intent. Are they stalking you? Do they have thoughts or intent of ill will toward you? Do they perhaps have a weapon? Your empathy may kick in and give you a Psychic flash.. Have they just done or planning to do something bad or dangerous? Regarding your pets.. Are they feeling ill and if so where and what is the cause? Is an animal about to attack you? Are you about to be bitten by a snake or a scorpion? You will understand intentions regarding people too. Later you will learn abilities to effect change in them. '''Heightened Insight''' You will start to have flashes of insight how to do things you have never studied or learned. Great artists and inventors often have this happen without their control. They may dream about something and upon waking build it make it or cook it. You may gain the ability to… …Know things you could not know, do things you never could do, remember things you don’t recall ever learning, in crisis do something to solve the situation, or save your skin. These Abilities do not come from Evil Spirits.. They lie within the untapped part of your brain you never use, that untapped 90%. '''ASSIGNMENT''' Continue with the meditation exercise until you perfect it without any crutch. In addition to your quiet place you must be able to change your mental state in a crowded room, a noisy subway, while driving or riding a bicycle, while swimming in the water. As you are more able to quiet your mind seek Perception, Discernment and Insight. They are there lying just under the surface in your subconscious and will pop up to the surface of your conscious thought. Continue the exercise to feel your energy.. Gradually you will be able to sense your psychic energy growing stronger. Blank your mind and try your first exercise.. Imagine you are a magnet or a sponge and you are drawing psychic life energy (CHI or PRANA) into you. You will feel stronger and more energized, more alert like taking a “psychic 5 hour energy drink”. You can do this anytime to refresh and strengthen yourself. Remember when meditating and doing these things to breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth slowly and steadily.. Usually I do 1 second inhale and 1 second exhale… (One Mississippi.. Two Mississippi) but don’t spend time counting you will lose your focus. '''NEXT STEPS''' Next you will learn to control and manipulate your energy. You will learn to send your energy to effect change. Remember my early experiment that had you change the mood of people seated around you in a restaurant? You will Learn to raise psychic Shields to block negative psychic energy of others from affecting your own psyche. Someone nearby radiating hatred can affect you and depress you. Emotions are contagious. You will Learn to Ground yourself to regain your own psychic equilibrium.. I call it psychic hemostasis. I Recommend you download and save the entire Playful Psychic course from the archives compiled by Skywing in 1993 You can view and save the 4 part series from the archive here... http://vsociety.net/wiki/Psi_articles#Playful_Psychic.2C_by_Skywind Don't Give Up!